A new data acquisition and control system for flow cytometry is being developed in answer to the need for increased performance of the Resource flow analyzers and sorters. The new system addresses in a novel way high performance data acquisition and processing, instrument control, and communication between instruments and post-processing computers. This new system will be able to be applied, with no essential modifications, to data acquisition and analysis in imaging cytometry and in other flow cytometry applications.